The present invention relates generally to a transportation means, and more particularly to a sensing mechanism of pedaling assistant system.
In modern society, a bicycle has become a transportation means or a sort of sport equipment. A rider can ride a bicycle solely for the purpose of exercise. The bicycle can be equipped with a pedaling assistant system for providing assistant power to aid the rider when riding uphill. Accordingly, by means of the pedaling assistant system, the rider can save some strength and ride the bicycle without applying an excessively great force to the pedals in an uphill ride. In this case, the rider is protected from possible sport injury caused by overexertion. Taiwanese Patent No. 096213812 discloses a pedaling force detection system of a power-assisted bicycle. The detection system includes a pedaling force sensor set arranged on the pedal of the bicycle in direct contact with a rider's foot. When the rider applies a pedaling force onto the pedal, the sensor set detects the pedaling force and transmits a control signal to drive a motor for providing assistant power to aid the rider in riding the bicycle and relieve the rider from the load.
However, such pedaling force detection system has some defects. First, the pedaling force sensor set is arranged on the pedal of the bicycle and exposed to ambient environment. Therefore, the pedaling force sensor set is apt to be collided due to negligence. Second, the rider's foot directly pedals on the pedal so that the pedaling force sensor set is subject to damage.